Smurf Chemistry: Bleached Smurf
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Smurfette needed cleaning supplies and asked the Village Chemist for some, she ended up getting Bleach and Ammonia and mixed them together resulting in a face full of Chlorine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Smurfette was cleaning her house, dusting and sweeping, bed making and laundry. All awhile Sassette and Baby Smurf were out playing outside, however Smurfette realized that she doesn't have any cleaning stuff. She has the mop and bucket but she doesn't have anything to use for mopping the floors, the only person she knows that have such material is the local Scientist near the lake.

The Smurf's name was Chernov, standing 4 apples tall and his skin is grass green. Wearing camouflaged pants and Smurf hat, and unlike most smurfs he has a lot of brown hair on his head kept trimmed above his eye brows. Chernov is a Chemist, he has been experimenting with Chemical Compounds for weeks and has provided the Smurfs a vary of useful Chemical Material. Their "safety" is often questioned upon as Chernov's house often explodes, blowing out the windows and the front door wide open leaving everything else standing but charred.

Smurfette's lucky today, Chernov wasn't in the middle of any Chemical Experiments lately so there should be no mishap. She heads over to his home, which was identifiable by the tall smokestack attached to it, and knocks on his door. It's often he kept his door lock because certain smurfs has been a problem to him lately, but not Brainy for some reason. "Chernov?" asked Smurfette as she knocks again, "It's me, Smurfette. I need to ask you something."

Since Chernov has no romantic affections for Smurfette, he treats her as another male Smurf. When he opened the door, he didn't even smile but he looked completely tired. "You need something?" he yawns, "It's been awhile since you last visit."

"Do you have any cleaning supplies for me to borrow?" asked Smurfette.

"No, I do have a couple of chemicals that will might help though." said Chernov, "Allow me to go get them for you."

When Chernov went back inside, Smurfette noticed that his house is very dark and is quite warm. Soda Can thin Aluminum Sheets that descends down the outside of his windows has covers all the light preventing any sunlight from getting through, Chernov came back to Smurfette outside the door and he was holding two large white bottles bottles with blue caps on them.

"I have Sodium Hypochloride Bleach and Ammonia hydroxide, which one do you want?" asked Chernov, "They'll do the job nicely."

Since Smurfette isn't rude she appropriately says, "I'm not sure which one, how well do they smurf?"

"They're very Smurfy, but don't dump them down the toilet and flushed them into the Septic Tank unless you want to make Handy mad." said Chernov, "Normally I won't let you any smurf handle my chemicals but since we all have to share and I'm very generous AND I trust you, I guess I'll let you have both."

Chernov is actually underneath the influence of his homemade Ethanol, the stuff had weakened his judgment but he feels perfectly fine. If he was sober, he would deny Smurfette from any chemicals whatsoever. But since he is tired and he don't want to be bothered, he ends up making Smurfette's visit quick by giving her what she needs. "Thanks Chernov," said Smurfette as Chernov hands her the bottles.

"Sure thing sweetie," said Chernov, "Can I please go back to sleep now?"

As Smurfette leaves, Chernov shuts his door and locks it then hopped back onto his couch and returns to his nap. Once Smurfette heads back to her home, she examines the two bottles Chernov given her. They had labels written in big letters on them along with their molecular formulas: "Sodium hypochlorite NaOCl (Bleach)," read Smurfette as she looks at the other bottle, "Ammonia hydroxide NH4OH."

Smurfette has no clue about Chemistry, she couldn't decide which one to use first so she decides to pour both of the chemicals into the bucket. She noticed that the mixture was bubbling, fizzing like Carbonated Soda. "What's going on?" asked Smurfette as she puts the caps back on the bottles and sat them down.

After staring at her mixture for about a few seconds, a pale yellow green gas cloud shot out of the bucket and spreads all around the house. Smurfette's eyes immediately began to burn after the gas made direct contact with her, she happened to breath some of the gas in and she began coughing. Smurfette simply grabbed the bucket and ran outside with it, then tossed it onto the ground as she gasped fresh air.

A not so smart move as the gas continues to steam out of the Ammonia Bleach mixture, still continuing the Chemical Reaction to form "Chlorine". There weren't no smurfs nearby so Smurfette rushed to Chernov's house in panic, and then knocked rapidly on his front door.

Thinking it's an emergency, Chernov immediately woke up and turned on a light before answering his front door. "Smurfette?" asked Chernov as he brought her into the house and shut the door behind him, "What happened?"

"I think I did something wrong," said Smurfette as Chernov sits her on the couch, "It's difficult for me to breath and my eyes are burning badly."

"Here, let me help," said Chernov as he grabs a small Oxygen bottle fitted with a face mask and places it over Smurfette's nose and mouth and adds 100% Oxygen to her system, "Is that better?"

"Yeah," said Smurfette as she began to breath easily now.

"I'm sorry Smurfette," said Chernov as he removes the face mask, "I've should have warned you about mixing Bleach and Ammonia together, I am just too smurfed to think straight at the moment. You think you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I guess so," answered Smurfette, "How warm is it in here?"

"36 degrees Centigrade," said Chernov, "Almost close to body temperature, I like hot environments you see."

"Could I please leave now?" asked Smurfette.

"Of course you can," said Chernov, "But beware the Chlorine, only I do the chlorination around here."

Smurfette quickly left Chernov's blistering hot home and back out to the cool outside, learning her lesson well on not to ask Chernov to borrow chemicals of any kind.

**THE END**


End file.
